1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction apparatus of a cleaner and, more particularly, to a suction apparatus of a cleaner capable of improving a cleaning performance by performing a sucking concentratively on a region where a suction force is relatively weak.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a upright cleaner and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the upright cleaner in accordance with a conventional art.
The upright cleaner includes a cleaner body 102 disposed in a vertically-standing state, a suction motor 104 inserted in the cleaner body 102 and generating a suction force, a filter 106 disposed at a suction side of the suction motor 104 and collecting dust and filth sucked by the suction force generated by the suction motor 104; a filter container 108 in which the filter 106 is installed; a suction head 110 disposed at a lower portion of the cleaner body 102 and sucking dust or filth on the floor; and a brush 112 rotatably installed at the suction head and brushing dust and filth on the floor.
A handle 101 is mounted at an upper side of the cleaner body 102, and moving wheels 116 and 118 are installed at a lower side of the suction head 110.
The suction head 110, at which the brush 112 is mounted, has certain space for sucking dust and foreign materials, and a suction hole 120 for sucking dust and foreign materials is formed at a lower side, and a suction pipe 112 for guiding dust and filth sucked through the suction hole 120 is connected to one side thereof.
Both ends of the brush 112 is rotatably support at an upper side of the suction hole 120, and rotated upon receiving a rotating force of the suction motor 104. That is, a passive pulley 132 is formed at one side of the brush 112, and a driving pulley 132 is mounted at a rotational shaft 126 of the suction motor 104. A belt 134 is connected between the driving pulley 132 and the passive pulley 132, so hat when the suction motor 104 is driven, the brush 112 is rotated. A belt cover 140 for protecting the belt 134 is mounted at the suction head 110.
In the conventional upright type cleaner, when the suction motor 104 is driven and a suction force is generated, dust and filth on the floor are sucked through the suction hole 120 and collected in the filter 106 along the suction pipe 112.
When the rotational shaft 136 of the driving motor 104 is rotated, the driving pulley 130 is rotated, and when the passive pulley 132 connected to the driving pulley 130 by the belt 134 is rotated, the brush 112 where the passive pulley 132 is formed is rotated to draw dust and foreign materials on the floor to the inside of the suction hole 120.
However, the conventional upright cleaner has the following problems.
That is, viewing from FIG. 2, the suction force of the right portion of the suction hole 120 is relatively weak compared to the left portion of the suction hole 120 to which the suction pipe 122 is connected, so a cleaning performance is degraded.
In addition, because the belt cover 140 for protecting the belt 134 is mounted at the right portion of the suction hole 120, the suction hole at the portion where the belt cover 140 is mounted is closed, so the cleaning performance is also degraded.